


Overprotective

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Love, M/M, Magic, Overprotective, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Billy freaks out about Teddy's safety a bit too easily.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan/Loki
Kudos: 8





	Overprotective

Another day, another fight. This time, a fascist group tried to detonate a bomb under Times Square   
Teddy, grabbing a fascist woman's wrists and trying to wrestle her to the ground, asked "Would you mind putting the gun away?"  
"Why? You scared?"  
"No, it's just if my boyfriend sees-"  
"Your boyfriend?" She asked with a sneer.  
"Yes, if he sees me being threatened-"  
"TEDDY!"   
Too late. Teddy sighed as purple light filled the abandoned subway station where they were fighting. He was lifted, by a force unseen, high off the floor, carried far from the skirmish and placed gently on the tiles. A few seconds later, his teammates, minus Billy, similarly floated over and were deposited. They were followed by the screams of the fascists.   
"What was it this time?" Kate asked, shaking her head in annoyance.   
"Just a gun. An ordinary gun."  
"He does know you have superpowers too, right?"  
Dragons made of pure energy were coiled around Billy's arms and spitting emerald lightning at the various criminals. "No one hurts Hulkling!" Billy thundered.   
"I know it's cos he wants to protect me, but it's kind of patronising."  
A column of fire lanced down from the ceiling and struck a man with a machete.  
"Should we get back in there?" Kate asked.  
"Nah, he'll be grumpy if we interrupt him. Better just to let him tire himself out." A miniature black hole opened in the floor and began to suck the villains inside, their cries cut eerily short once they passed its threshold. "He is gonna sleep well tonight."  
Stars filled the underground space, a vision of the cosmos on the Q line, planets and asteroids danced around the team and then a wave of golden fire, travelling in all directions at once, burst from Billy's body. As it passed through Teddy's body he felt a swell of love and acceptance and he instantly understood that the wave would eliminate all evil in the universe.  
"Why are the rest of us even on this team?" Asked Tommy.


End file.
